


In Leather By Moonlight

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Romance, leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Chris is stuck following Peter one day and learns some surprising things about both Peter and himself. Only light bondage. All Chris wants to do is tie up Peter.When the elevator opened to his floor, Peter took a step out and turned around. He held the lift open for Chris with an oddly vulnerable expression in his eyes. “Last chance to back out, Christopher. If we’re doing this, we’re going all the way. All or nothing. I’m not interested in exposing myself on a whim.” The words made it almost seem like Peter was trying to protect himself. It sounded suspiciously like his feelings were involved, and that was dangerous.This fic keeps getting a mind of it's own. I swear it is only going to be 5 chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Chris had reluctantly agreed to watch Peter for the day on Derek’s request. They were handling something delicate and he didn’t want Peter involved so Chris had drawn the short straw. He’d known where Peter’s apartment was, he just hadn’t expect it to be so normal. He also hadn’t expected Peter’s day to be as eclectic as it had been. He wasn’t sure what he expected, he knew how Peter was. He just hadn’t expected it to be quite so normal.

Peter got up early and worked out. Then he had breakfast at a local café where he was well known and apparently appreciated by the servers. He tipped well. He read the newspaper and had three cups of coffee along with his meal.  Chris kept his distance and put himself downwind to evade the wolf’s sense of smell. When he was done he made a few phone calls and went for a walk. He met up with a handsome black man in his late twenties who was waiting on a Harley that Chris had never met before. It was a Nevada License so clearly not a local. Peter hugged the man which was even more disconcerting because as far as anyone knew Peter didn’t have any friends.  After talking with the man, Chris could make out some words: Reno, convention, pack war… but nothing else really. Peter called the man Luke and made plans to meet up later that evening.

After meeting Luke, Chris followed him to a manicurist. That was the weirdest part of the day as far as he was concerned. Peter spent about an hour there and since he could grow claws it didn’t make any sense. Chris decided he just did it to be contrary and couldn’t possibly have anything to do with the way the handsome manicurist massaged his hands. Chris was absolutely, certainly not annoyed.

The next thing Peter did was stop at a local ice-cream parlor. _An Ice-cream parlor_. Chris furrowed his brows when Peter innocently walked out with a two scoop cone and licked it casually. Chris huffed and gulped down the rest of his own coffee. Fuck but he needed his head examined. Agreeing to keep an eye on Peter was one thing but being obligated to watch Peter use his tongue was _something else_ entirely. That was the first time that day Chris had become uncomfortably hard. There were things that Peter could do with that tongue instead of wasting it on ice-cream. Preferably while tied down on his knees with Chris' fists in his hair. That wicked thought startled him back to reality. No, No…not a fucking chance in hell. He was just in time to notice Peter look up and sniff the air curiously and almost catch him.

Chris ducked away just in time.

Jesus Christ the last thing he needed was for Peter to notice him and find out the state he was in. That would have been impossible to explain. After a few moments passed he peaked out to see Peter still standing in the same place and working his way around the cone. Once he corralled the melting ice-cream under control the Werewolf gave a triumphant grin and sauntered off. Chris exhaled and tried his damndest to calm his body down. Think of anything. His father having sex. Yep, that did it.  Thinking of Gerard doing anything generally killed the mood.

He was thus able to pull himself together enough to continue trailing Peter. Once he finished off the ice-cream Chris followed him to the local shopping district. That was when he remembered that Peter was really well off once he tracked down the rest of the money that Meredith had stolen. Peter went in and out of different stores, thoroughly enjoying an activity Chris despised. He seemed to be well known here too. They catered to him, the shop keepers, cooed and fawned. He had money and he was good looking and they trotted out all of their new things for him. It was disgusting really. Many of them actually felt sorry for Peter. He was one of theirs and he’d lost his family. If they only knew what the murderous bastard was capable of.

It was when one of the stops was a lingerie store that things went to hell. Lingerie for men. Chris made a face in exasperation. What the hell was wrong with a good pair of briefs? Why did Peter have to be so fucking picky? He lingered as close as he dared because Peter was one of those people who _tried on_ everything because he was a narcissist asshole. He watched from outside the store, hidden behind a sign. A dangerous part of him wanted to be in there, to see what a thong looked like on Peter. He wanted to watch Peter force his balls into the small slip of material and model it in front of a mirror. He wanted to see what Peter’s ass looked like, bare and firm and begging to be fucked.  Jesus what was wrong with him?

Chris swallowed, unable to contain the wave of desire that overcame him. He’d known from experience that any time he was in line of sight of Peter Hale it did something to him. He thought he was over it. He’d thought he’d gotten over Peter a long time ago. No such luck. He had been told it was just the need for something he couldn’t have. Someone he couldn’t have. Peter Hale was the ultimate bad idea and he’d always managed to school himself in the past. Why not now?

Because it had been a while.

“Christopher?”

Shit, while he was having his existential crisis he hadn’t realized Peter had come out of the store and was staring right at him. He had an impossibly small bag and Chris fought the urge to ask what he bought.

“Peter,” Chris exhaled. It was no use, Peter was going to smell everything his dick was reacting to.  

Peter looked curiously at him and drawled, “Well, this is a surprise.” The bastard made no mention of Chris’ state of arousal. Chris clenched his fists and inwardly seethed. “What are you shopping for?”

Chris stared stone faced at the Werewolf and said the first thing that popped into his head and mentally kicked himself for it. “Leather Jacket.” Because he was also right across from a leather store.

“Not a new holster, or a something for the various knives on your person? A leather jacket, hm.” Peter gave him an amused smirk.

“It’s not for me!” Chris said adamantly. “It’s for …” he failed utterly at coming up with a better idea. “Scott McCall’s birthday.”

“Scott’s birthday is three months away,” Peter laughed softly.

“I like to be prepared.” Chris shot back.

“As it happens, that was my next stop anyway.” Peter’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “You can help me choose a pair.”

“A pair of what?” Chris cursed every god he knew.

“Pants,” Peter supplied helpfully, “I’m going out tonight and I need a pair.”

“Leather pants,” Chris swallowed, nerves already frayed.  He had already come up with a list of at least twelve things Peter could be buying in that store.  “You want me to help you select a pair of leather pants.”

“Yes, unless you have something better to do?” Peter blinked innocently as though he had no idea what state Chris’ dick was in.

Against his better judgment, Chris followed Peter into the store. On a scale of one to ten this was at the very top of the worst ideas he’d ever had.  What else could he do? Peter had caught him and he couldn’t very well the man that the pack was purposefully leaving him out of the present endeavor. When he thought about it, it was actually not that smart but Derek wasn’t willing to listen to reason. “I’m free today.”

It was the wrong thing to admit because the look in Peter’s eyes became decidedly predatory. “Good,” he nodded. “You should come with me.”

Chris’ eyes shot up, “on your date?”

“What makes you think I have a date?” Peter laughed softly. He checked out a couple of pants from the rack and decided that Chris’ arm doubled as a hanger pretty easily. “Hold these.”

Confused, Chris knew he couldn’t say anything about the guy he saw Peter talking to him earlier today. “Er… why wouldn’t you?”  He mentally kicked himself because naturally that meant he was sure Peter was too good-looking not to have a date. Where the hell was his brain today? The blood rushing to his dick was his answer when peter held up a pair of ass-less jeans.

“I think these are perfect,” Peter snickered at the look on Chris’ face. “Joking. I’m not that much of an exhibitionist. He put the pants away. “I do rather like these, what do you think?”  He retrieved a pair subtle bondage pants.

Chris opened his mouth but couldn’t think of a thing to say that wouldn’t incriminate him so he closed it and shrugged.

Peter gave him a curious look and added the pair to the pile on his arm. “Here you can be useful and hold this too.” He hooked the bag on Chris’ wrist and may have stood a little closer than was necessary. Chris could feel Peter’s breath on his neck.

This was colossally bad.

“For the record I am going out but not on a date. A friend of mine from New York dropped by after attending a motorcycle convention in Nevada We’re catching up.” Peter was the master of lies and Chris just eyed him. “Okay fine, I’m helping him take care of a problem.”

“Why didn’t you tell Derek?”

Peter shrugged, “Why didn’t Derek ask for my help with his current issue?”

Chris sighed in exasperation. “What do you need me for?”

“Eye candy?” Peter dangled a pair of leather pants his size.

“No way in hell, Hale.” Chris narrowed his eyes.

“Spoilsport,” Peter snorted. “How long has it been since you’ve fucked someone, Christopher? Your body is simply crying for it.” He took the pile of pants on Chris’ arm and sauntered towards the changing room. “Don’t stray too far, I’m going to need your opinion.” Peter winked back over his shoulder and disappeared behind a saloon like door.

He could just leave, Chris supposed.

One of the shopkeepers came up to him, “Anything you’re looking for sir, please let us know. We have the finest selection of ropes, handcuffs and whips in the back of the store.”

Chris just blinked at him. “What?”

“For your boyfriend, he was here the other day.” The shopkeeper’s name was Chad. And he looked like a Chad too, all sparkly with a perfect set of teeth Chris wanted to punch in. “We had a long chat about ropes.”

Chris’ dick jumped to attention at the idea of Peter talking about ropes…then his temper boiled. Peter discussing ropes with another man.

“If you like I’ll show you his favorites.” Chad smiled brightly.

“He’s not my…” Chris ground out.

Fuck.

Peter had chosen exactly that moment to come out wearing the first pair.

And he was shirtless.

Why the hell was he shirtless?

Chris swallowed, and swallowed again.

Peter filled out a pair of leather pants with vengeance. Chris knew when he was completely and utterly fucked and this was one of those times.  He couldn’t take his eyes off him.  He’d been working out and Chris had to adjust his own pants for the third time that day. Peter’s tight thick muscles just begged to be bitten, licked and debauched on any imaginable surface. Just like every other part of him. The pants he’d chosen to wear were soft leather and made Chris itch to tug the material. They were simple leather pants without any bells or whistles. Chris honestly couldn’t have told anyone what they looked like. They looked good. They showed off every contour of Peter’s ass. His heart thudded in his chest and he knew he needed air…or something.

“You like these?” Peter asked with a curious grin.

“They’re um…they look good.” Chris nodded gruffly, glad he had the sense to wear his jacket today.  It hid … his current issue. Chad or whoever he was better back off.

Peter looked entertained and Chris threw him an annoyed look. “I’ll try on the others and see which pair you like best.”

“Honest to god, Hale.” Chris ground out. “Why do you need to try on them all?”

Peter looked affronted, “one simply can’t buy the first thing off the rack, Christopher.” He sauntered back to the changing room.

“I’m glad he’s found someone.” Chad observed. He’d backed off and was behind the counter. “He’s in the mall a lot. I think because we’re the only people who talk to him.”

Chris stared and was about to remind Chad that Peter could hear every word.  Fuck it, “he talks to you?”

“Yes,” Chad nodded. “Most of the shop owners, actually. Helps us out when we get into financial difficulties. He’s quite good with money and doesn’t let us pay him. He started doing it a couple of years ago and I guess we just got used to him.”

Chris stared at the dressing room and made a decision he knew he was going to regret later.  “Bring out the ropes he likes.” He said in a low voice.

Peter strutted out of the changing room a second time and caught Chris’ attention again. Five or six more tries later and Chris’ dick was so hard he was going to fucking burst. They needed to get out of there. The last pair Peter tried on was the one that Chris finally said, “that one’s the best. Buy that pair.”

Peter’s eyebrows climbed and he chuckled, “Oh really.” He looked down at the subtle bondage pants. “If you say so, Christopher.”

“Is that everything you need?” Chris asked hopefully once they both made it out of the store. He was hiding the purchase of the rope in his own jacket.

“It’s the middle of the afternoon, plenty of the shopping day le—…” Peter was not able to finish the sentence because Chris rounded on him and shoved him back.

Chris couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t even remember why he was here. “I don’t like you,” Chris ground out.

“As it’s been pointed out to my face many times in the past, nobody part of Derek’s pack likes me. I get that. I’ve been keeping my distance.” Peter spoke hesitantly. “It really sucks being an Omega, though. I’m not sure how much longer I’m sticking around. My friend Luke made an offer to let me join his NYC pack. I’m thinking of taking everything that’s mine and leaving.”

“Just walk away from Beacon Hills? Give up?” Chris glared at him, fists clenched.

“I don’t want to, but there’s no reason for me to stay.” Peter shrugged.  “And Derek’s made it clear that he’ll never forgive me. Neither will Scott for that matter. So, what’s the point?”

“This is your home, Peter.” Chris snarled. “You can’t leave us.”

Peter frowned, sighed and took a few steps towards Chris, bags shifted to one side. “I can’t leave you, you mean.”

“That’s not what I….” Chris’s face crumpled.

“You don’t want to deal with the children alone.” Peter chuckled softly. “How much would you miss me if I left, Christopher?” He stepped closer.

Chris held his ground. “I’d miss you like I’d miss a heat rash.”

“You’d miss me,” Peter nodded softly.  “I have very good hearing, Christopher. I know exactly what is in your jacket pocket.”

“What of it?” Chris scowled.

Peter was inches away from him now. The Werewolf lifted his hand and hooked his fingers into Chris’ belt. Chris immediately moved to a defensive stance and almost grabbed his hidden gun. Instead he took two deep breaths and gave Peter a defiant look.

“It would be something to stay for, Christopher.” Peter sniffed all the way from his neck up to his ear. “If you wanted me.”

“Do you know what I want to do with the rope?” Chris ground out. He wanted badly to press himself up against Peter and just fucking rut against him.

“I have an idea,” Peter chuckled.

“Would you let me?” The words were out of Chris’ lips before he could stop them.

Peter pulled his face back a little only to focus on Chris lips briefly, lick his own and raise his eyes to the hunter’s. “Yes.”

Chris’ mouth went dry as his eye followed the path of Peter’s tongue.

Apparently Peter had enough of waiting for the hunter to decide because he closed the distance and attacked Chris’ lips. Their bodies connected and Peter gave a sharp whine at the feel of Chris’ hard dick against him. Chris wasn’t sure how he was proving his dominance with Peter creating an inferno in his mouth. He kissed and licked and sucked with abandon.

“We have to get out of here.” Chris gasped between kisses. “People are staring.”

“Let them,” Peter growled. “My place, it’s closer.”

Chris trailed after Peter as the wolf moved in long strides for the exit of the mall. He should really put a stop to this but he didn’t care. It was only when he turned to notice the shocked face of Lydia Martin that he realized how much trouble they were both about to cause.

Also, he realized he didn’t care and followed Peter.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

With each step down the blocks towards Peter’s apartment Chris knew he had just signed up for something that might be his undoing. His chest was tight with anxiety but his body was 99% done with his mind. Walking next to him was a man he’d wanted for too many damn years to count. He didn’t want to overanalyze anything. Peter was tightly wound up with the tension of the moment. He’d moved out of Derek’s loft and bought his own apartment in a building with security. They liked him there too, Chris noticed sourly. Apparently Peter helped everyone with their financials and talked to everyone except for his pack members. Chris had already decided he was going to have a long talk with Derek because this was getting ridiculous. The more he pushed his uncle away, the more Peter was left to his own devices and the more chance he would be a problem later. He was a wealth of knowledge and to shove that away was a bad decision.

And Chris was trying hard to distract his mind from other things. Things he wanted to do with his purchase. Since the mall, Peter hadn’t touched him again yet.

When the elevator opened to his floor, Peter took a step out and turned around. He held the lift open for Chris with an oddly vulnerable expression in his eyes. “Last chance to back out, Christopher. If we’re doing this, we’re going all the way. All or nothing. I’m not interested in exposing myself on a whim.” The words made it almost seem like Peter was trying to protect himself. It sounded suspiciously like his feelings were involved, and that was dangerous.

Chris frowned. He didn’t know what his feelings were. He knew what he wanted and he knew that once wasn’t going to be enough. “I’ll take it as far as you want to go.” He acknowledged.

Peter looked him up and down and growled low. “I haven’t done this in a long time.”  He flipped the keys to his apartment out and let them both in.

As expected, Peter’s apartment was neat, organized and very tastefully decorated with a variety of artifacts and expensive looking paintings. It was a three bedroom, large and spacious place with a balcony overlooking a man-made lake. The living room had a flat screen TV and a comfortable couch.  The kitchen was well-stocked with upscale appliances. He had a Wine rack and liquor cabinet. Shelves and shelves of books and old vinyl records. One room was a workout/office room, another a guest room that looked suspiciously girly and the last was the master bedroom with a large four poster king sized bed. Peter had a walk-in closet and a spacious bathroom with all kinds of luxury.

“Why am I not surprised?” Chris bit back a laugh. “You really don’t do anything half-way, do you?”

“What’s the point of having money if you don’t spend it?” Peter tossed his shopping bags on the bag on the bed.

“Who’s the guest bedroom for?” Chris pulled off his jacket and tossed his bag on the bed.

“Malia,” Peter said shortly. It was a sore point for him, Chris knew. There was no love lost between father and daughter and no matter how much Peter tried, Malia wasn’t giving him the time of day.

It was a good sign that Peter really wasn’t ready to leave Beacon Hills and Chris just nodded.

“Need a drink first?” Peter asked.

“I prefer to be clear headed,” Chris shook his head.

Peter picked the pants out of the bag and removed the tag. “You want to watch me put these on, don’t you?” Peter gave a low rumbling chuckle.

Chris just nodded. He sat down an easy chair and waited.

“Alright then, if it’s a show you want, you’re out of luck. I’m not a stripper.” Peter gave a short laugh and pulled off his shirt.

Chris gripped the edge of the chair and his head riveted to watch. Peter had no qualms about getting undressed in front of him. Shoes off, pants followed quickly enough resulting in Peter standing before him in briefs _. Plum Purple briefs_. Chris raised an eyebrow.

“They’re designer,” Peter rolled his eyes. He sauntered over to the chair and leaned down to rest his hands on the edges.  “I’d really like to see what’s under all those layers, Christopher.” He leaned in for another kiss. At the lack of resistance he pushed a little more to break the dam and force Chris to start things.

Eventually Chris relented and eagerly accepted Peter’s tongue A few moments later he placed a hand on Peter’s chest and shoved him away.  The hunter’s eyes narrowed, “get into the pants first.” It was a not so subtle command that elicited immediate results. He smirked as Peter’s dick noticeably swelled in his ridiculously colored briefs. “Then get on your knees and we’ll talk about what being a good wolf gets you.”

Peter blinked several times and stared incredulously at Chris with his best _Oh Really?_ Look. The wolf’s lips curled into an amused sneer.  “You’re actually serious, who would have thought you had a Dom streak in you?”

Chris smirked, “pants now. If you want this, it’s my rules, Peter.”

“Just so we’re clear.” Peter reached for the pants and shimmied into them. “I’m not a sub.”

Chris raised both eyebrows. “I don’t see you on your knees yet and I’m well aware you don’t have to do this, Peter.”

Peter got down on his knees. “Only for you.” His lips curled.

The implications of those words sent a shiver up Chris’ spine and the sight of Peter on his knees made Chris’ mouth water.  He got up off the chair and dumped the rope out of the bag. He drew out the long leather length and snapped it firmly to test the strength of it. He chuckled when Peter’s eyes widened. “Don’t worry, Peter. I know what I’m doing.”

“You have hidden depths that never cease to amaze me, Christopher.” Peter purred and held out his wrists.

“Behind your back,” Chris directed.

Chris was surprised at the amount of control he was managing to exert over his own body because he wanted so fucking badly to release the pressure building in him.

Peter complied almost too quickly.

Chris crouched down behind him and was pleased to see just how much it took for Peter to stay put. He knew very well the Werewolf was not even remotely incapable of getting out of anything Chris threw at him. They were evenly matched. His body tingled with excitement, Peter was doing this for him and him only. “Just so we’re clear,” Chris raked his hand over the side of Peter’s head and bunched his fingers in Peter’s hair. He spoke directly into the wolf’s ear. “No one else gets you like this.”

“Yes,” Peter whispered automatically and whined when he tried to turn his head to Chris for a kiss and the hunter pulled away with a tsk.

Chris laced the rope through the loop at the back of Peter’s pants and through again several other loops and back. He knew what he was doing. He wrapped one wrist, then the other. “Alright?”

“Yes,” Peter answered, eyes closed and panting slightly.

Chris had created the knot in such a way that all he had to do was tug on the leather to loosen Peter’s wrists. It was impossible for Peter to get out of it without breaking the rope. He stepped back to admire his work. “Good boy,” he chuckled softly.

“I told you I’m not a sub, Christopher.” Peter said mildly, completely unconcerned with his situation. He stayed perfectly still when Chris came back behind him.

“Don’t turn around,” Chris ordered, just kneel there.

“That’s not fair!” Peter protested. “I want to watch…”

He felt the rope tighten, Chris had the end of it in one hand as he leaned in to pet Peter’s hair and fondle his ears. “Do as I tell you.” Chris responded. “Just close your eyes and listen.”  He had already got his jacket off so he started by removing the guns first. He put each one on Peter’s dresser, along with his back-up gun in a holster on his leg. He heard Peter chuckle. Next came the knives and his Taser. He had five knives in strategic places. He unbuttoned his over-shirt and tossed it on the chair. “What’s left?”

“Christopher.” Peter rumbled. “I don’t know what you have on underneath. That really isn't--”

"Fair? Life isn't fair, Peter and of course you do,” Chris drew his fingers down the back of Peter’s neck…all the way down his spine. He pulled the rope tighter.

Peter gave a yelp of surprised pain. He looked like he wanted to twist around but he didn’t.

“Think about it, what’s next?” Chris placed a kiss on the back of Peter’s neck.

“Belt,” Peter gritted his teeth and forced his body to maintain control, he refused to let Chris win.

“Good boy,” Chris rewarded him by sucking on the bared skin of his neck and running both hands from Peter’s shoulders down his chest to his nipples and back again. “Now take it off me.”

Peter’s eyes shot open when Chris moved around to his front. “How am I supposed to do that without hands?” He whined low in his throat. The t-shirt Chris wore clung tightly to him. He was lean and muscular. All power, no bulk and Peter practically salivated with want.

“You’ve got a talented mouth, Hale. About time you put it to the test.” Chris chuckled.

The Werewolf’s eyes sparked under the challenge.

“No fangs,” Chris tsked when he saw Peter’s solution to the challenge.

Peter pouted, “fine…” and looked from Chris down to the belt. He studied it for a moment. “No fangs huh…” he muttered. Chris’ fisting his fingers in Peter’s hair wasn’t helping. “How much trouble would I be in if I decided to use them anyway?”

“That depends, do you want to be fucked _senseless_ tonight? Or do you just want to be fucked.” Chris reached down and took Peter’s jaw between his fingers. “No fangs.” He looked serious for a moment. “I mean it, Peter. I see fangs near my dick and all I’m going to do is fuck you and we’ll be done. If you want something more, than do what I tell you to. We do this my way or all I am is a quick fuck, an itch scratched. Is that what you want?”

Peter locked gazes with Chris again, “no fangs,” he promised. He could get a quick fuck anywhere. This was Christopher Argent, someone he’d been panting after for years and he wasn’t going to screw up his chance. If Chris wanted him to take off his belt with his mouth that was what he was going to do. After a few moments he nodded and rubbed his face against the material of Chris’ jeans.

Chris’ breath caught in his throat. His eyes flared slightly but he stood his ground. The fact that Peter conceded to him meant the man wanted more. It both scared him and thrilled him.

Peter put his tongue and teeth to good use, working the metal fastener out of its hole and pushing it back. He hummed excitedly when it slid a bit, allowing him the ability to nudge it out of the belt loop. It took a few minutes but Peter eventually worked it out and the belt came free. He gave a growl of triumph and pulled it out the belt loops with his teeth. He held the belt there in his mouth and looked up at Chris.

Chris swallowed, resolve nearly at a cracking point. Peter probably had no idea what he looked like. Saliva dripped down his cheek and he held onto Chris’ belt with his teeth as if he’d won it as a fucking prize. Well then…. Chris was happy to oblige. His eyes glinted. “You like it so much, I think you should wear it.” Before Peter knew what was happening, Chris had buckled the belt around his neck like a collar and wound it several times. “There.”  He stepped back. “Now your prize.”

Peter’s eyes riveted to Chris’ hips as he kicked off his boots, unzipped his pants and lowered them. “Your lingerie needs an upgrade.” Peter commented at the boxers with amusement. He focused, however on the sizable cock that sprung free. “Christopher…” He swallowed. It wasn’t what he’d been expecting. “You’re not finished.”  He let Chris’ dick brush against his cheek as Chris pulled off his shirt. As suspected, tight abs that begged for attention. Peter’s eyes gleamed. “Now do…”

Chris put a finger on his lips, “No more talking.” He leaned and kissed the top of Peter’s head. “You know what I want you to do.” He tugged on the rope.

Peter growled low and adjusted his position. The fact that Chris was willing to let him suck his cock was something that he wasn’t quite ready to analyze the full implication of. He took the head of Chris’ dick between his lips and licked experimentally. Chris’ fingers tightened in his hair and Peter could hear his heartbeat speed up with need and he found he liked having Chris in his mouth. He reveled in it. The world around him became alive again. Energy coursed through him and color became brighter. He hadn’t felt like this…ever. The smell was making him dizzy. He wanted to touch Chris badly but he had to do this the hunter’s way. So he let the hunter fuck his mouth and found that he wished he wasn’t so constrained in the pants Chris made him. He ached for freedom and needed release.

Peter’s mouth was heaven and Chris almost lost the fact that he was supposed to be the one in control. He knew he wasn’t going to last long but god…it wasn’t going to be the only time. He cried out Peter’s name which only gave the wolf incentive to lave more attention on his cock. “Peter goddamnit…I’m going come.” He’d been hard all fucking day, sue him. Peter didn’t pull off, however. He kept going and eventually Chris couldn’t hold in any longer.

He shuddered as Peter took everything from him and swallowed it down. He’d never had anything so fucking good. Not even with…no he wasn’t going to think about that. “Jesus fucking Christ… Peter your mouth.”

Peter pulled off of him with a soft pop and licked his lips. Chris’ come shimmered on them and his eyes were blown with lust. The hunter knew he wasn’t going to stay bound for very much longer. He needed freedom… and he’d been such a good boy.

“Well done, Peter.” Chris said shakily as he leaned down and kissed the top of Peter’s head then attacked his lips.  As he kissed Peter he tugged once and let the tension on the rope go. Peter’s hands were set free.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Once he gave Peter a bit of slack, the Werewolf looked for all the world like he was about to break free and simply pounce. Instead of acting true to type, however, he sucked in his breath and shuddered. He schooled his features, carefully brought himself under control, licked his swollen lips and waited. His eyes, however, rose to Chris and the hunter was rendered momentarily speechless. Peter was a powder keg of rage, sex appeal and arrogance on a good day. This control was something Chris was sure he was the only person who had ever been privileged to witness. It was something Peter wouldn’t do for just anyone. Tears sprang from the corner of the wolf’s eyes as he forced himself in check and waited for Chris’ instructions. They weren’t tears of pain or sorrow. They had resulted from the sheer amount of energy he was forced to expend to hold back.

Chris thumbed the tears away from Peter’s cheeks. “Such a _good_ wolf,” he whispered.  “Come on, stand up.” He carefully unbound Peter’s wrists and unlaced the silk rope from the metal hoop in the back of the pants. He took a step back for a brief moment to simply admire Peter. “God, you’re beautiful, Peter.” He pulled the belt off of Peter’s neck too.

Peter’s eyes gleamed and Chris knew the compliment pleased him. Not because Peter didn’t know he was good-looking, but because it was Chris who thought so. The only opinion that mattered to Peter was Chris’.

Chris nodded, “You can touch me.”  He hooked his fingers under the waist band of Peter’s pants and dragged them to the front so he could unbutton them and zip them down.

The pants were off and flung to the side so quickly Chris wasn’t even sure how that happened. Peter stood there, breath coming out in low rumbling gasps for a few moments. A minute later he surged forward, grabbed Chris by the shoulders and all but flung him onto the bed. “That game is over,” Peter glanced at the ropes and gave Chris a savage look. “Starting now. Are you ready for me?”

Chris nodded, he could live with that. Peter had been awfully good, after all so it was time to let him out. The idea both thrilled and terrified him, he realized. He had no idea what Peter was going to be like. Peter prowled from one side of the bed to the next while his lips curled with lust and his dick jutted forward proudly. He looked smug when he saw Chris’ get hard again. 

Chris got comfortable in the bed and lay there, draped on the pillows. He palmed his dick as he watched Peter and waited.

Eventually the wolf came to a decision and pounced. Literally. He threw himself on Chris and pinned the hunter down on the mattress. Surprised, it was all Chris could do to manage to breathe while Peter attacked his body with kisses and straddled him. As the Werewolf licked and kissed and nibbled and moved his hips Chris felt himself get dizzy from the pleasure of having his body worshiped. It also appeared that he wasn’t too old to get hard and ready twice in one night because…there was his dick, already leaking precum against Peter’s thigh.

While Peter was busy painting a masterpiece on Chris with his tongue and lips, Chris remembered he had hands. He roamed them Peter’s muscles, kneading and clutching his skin.  Eventually, Peter brushed his lips against Chris’ throat and worried the skin there.  “Christopher,” he hissed. “You promised me a thorough fucking and haven’t delivered yet.”

In answer to the challenge, Chris gripped Peter’s ass and squeezed. “You’re not prepared,” he reminded Peter as he brushed a finger against his hole.

Peter shuddered at the contact and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m a werewolf. I can take a little pain.”

Chris frowned at the answer, “Peter? What are you asking me? You want me to hurt you?”  He pulled his hand up and brushed his fingers through Peter’s hair.

Peter hid his face in Chris’ neck. “Just fuck me, it’s alright Christopher.”

“That’s not it,” Chris shook his head. “Jesus, Peter. You don’t think you’re worth it, do you?”

Peter shrugged, “Are you going to fuck me or not? Because if not, I have things to do.”

“Listen to me,” Chris growled, low and possessive. “ _You’re_ worth it. Do you hear me? And I am going to take my time and make _you_ feel good. I care about you, okay?”

“You _care_ about me?” Peter asked bitterly. “Don’t patronize me, Christopher.” He rose abruptly from the bed and pulled away from Chris. He stood there with his back to Chris and the bed. “Don’t say things you don’t mean. Not now, not like this.”

Chris moved to get off the bed but Peter held up a hand. Two of his fingers sort of crossed slightly and he motioned Chris back to the bed.

“What you say matters, Christopher. What you say and how you say it.” Peter’s voice was tense and uncertain.

“Why, Peter?” Chris was almost afraid of the answer.

“Because what I feel is more than caring, Christopher.” Peter snarled over his shoulder. “I’ve known for years what I wanted from you. I’m willing to take what I can get but I won’t stand here and listen to you say things you don’t mean.” His shoulders sagged slightly. “I know after what I’ve done there’s no possible way you could feel the way I do. You want my body, I’m fine with that.  It’s yours. I’m yours. Just don’t tell me you care about me like I’m some child you want to protect.” He turned around fully and lifted up his chin defiantly. “So let me be plain. I am not looking for pain, I don’t want you to hurt me I just don’t care. I’ll take you however I can get you but I’m absolutely don’t want flippant declarations because you feel sorry for me. Is that clear enough for you?”

“Crystal,” Chris sighed, “I noticed you had some pretty stiff liquor. I could use a shot of something.”

Peter nodded curtly and retrieved a couple of tumblers and a bottle of Jack. Chris approved of the choice and he got back on the bed. He poured Chris a glass and the hunter downed the first shot and requested another.

Chris exhaled, coughed and set the glass down. “First of all, I never say anything I don’t mean.” He told Peter. “Second of all, I don’t have sex with someone I don’t care about. So if I say something, Peter? I mean it. Understand?”

“Fair enough.” Peter took a gulp of liquor himself and licked his lips. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a barely used tube of expensive lube.  “Now, where were we?”

It wasn’t that hard to get back in the mood and Chris made good on his promise. He took his time and thoroughly prepared Peter. One finger, two fingers…three. He talked gently to the werewolf through it all, earning kissed and nips. All the while his free hand gave Peter’s dick the friction it needed.  As for the Werewolf he was making so many sounds and all the sounds were because of what Chris was doing to him. Chris shivered from the thrill of it.

Once he was sure Peter was properly ready he kissed his neck. “Ready?” Christopher asked softly. Peter whimpered and nodded. And so Chris slipped his fingers out and positioned himself. “For the record, Peter.” Chris slipped the head of his cock in and he was rewarded with a low growl. “I’ve wanted you for a long fucking time.” That said he shoved himself to the hilt and Peter howled his name.

“Christopher…move.” Peter rasped, whole body shuddering.

He felt good, better than good. It felt amazing. It had been years since he had been with a man and he’d forgotten how good it could be. Chris focused on making sure to find and work on the sensitive areas of Peter’s body. He teased his prostrate until the wolf was howling and babbling, he grabbed hold of a bed post and braced himself while he summoned all the strength he could muster.

The bed shook under his onslaught. He growled low in his throat and felt like he was almost getting high from this. Peter was calling his name and begging him to keep going. Harder…faster…Christopher…. More. Christopher…

He was known for his stamina and they certainly did fill those hours and he stretched out there with Peter snuggled up against him. Snuggled. It was slowly stretching towards the time where Peter had to go meet up with his friend Luke. The Alpha from NYC who wanted to take him away. He stroked Peter’s hair and wondered what it would be like to just fall asleep like that. To trust enough that he could sleep peacefully and wake up stretched next to one of the most feared predators in Beacon Hills.

Peter had done everything Chris had asked for. He wanted to explore that more. He looked over at the rope on Peter’s bedside table and wondered how many other ways he could tie Peter up. It could become a dangerous addiction, really quickly. He wondered if Peter was asleep and checked. 

“You don’t trust me,” Peter’s voice sounded a little sad.

“What makes you think that?” Chris asked.

“You’re not letting yourself sleep.” Peter pointed out.

“Hunter instincts,” Chris tried to explain. He kissed Peter’s head. “It’ll take me a while, Peter.”

“Are you saying you want this to happen again?” Peter propped himself up on an elbow and wiped the sleep from his face. “This doesn’t change anything, I’m still probably going to take Luke up on his offer.”

Chris looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I’ll come back here and there,” Peter traced Chris’ nipple.

Chris looked at him. “Peter…” he reached over and rubbed Peter’s cheek gently with his knuckles. “I’ll talk to Derek.”

“No thank you,” Peter shook his head. He leaned over kissed Chris’ forehead. “I’m going to take a shower. I smell like hunter,” he winked. “And you should too if you’re coming with me tonight.”

Chris stared as Peter got off the bed and headed over to his bathroom. He didn’t like the idea of losing Peter to another pack. He wished Derek would get his head out of his ass. He pulled out his cellphone when Peter got into the shower and clicked off a couple of texts.

CHRIS: Derek. Your uncle is being propositioned by a NYC pack.  You and Scott need to talk.

DEREK: Lydia saw you with Peter at the mall today.  You and I need to talk.

CHRIS: Not important. He will leave, Derek.

DEREK: Don’t let him. We’ll deal with Peter after the current situation. Tie him up or something if you have to.

Chris almost choked.

CHRIS: He’s meeting with the Alpha tonight, Derek.

DEREK: That Alpha is part of the current situation. Do NOT Let Peter Leave.

CHRIS: We’re talking later.

DEREK: Oh we are. Argent? You better not hurt my Uncle.

Chris stared at the phone in surprise.

CHRIS: I have no intention of that.

DEREK: Good. I’ll text you when we’re done tonight.

Chris stared at his phone for a long time after that. He’d never…ever heard Derek show any concern for his Uncle but he supposed there was first time for anything. He reached for the whisky bottle and poured another tumbler full. Go with Peter to talk to this Luke? He would stick out like a sore thumb. He thought about the last few hours as he had a long gulp from the tumbler. Images floated through his mind of Peter’s various states of ecstasy.  The way he sounded when he cried Chris’ name. His body felt sated and somewhat sore. Peter had bitten him in several places, nothing serious…He hadn’t drawn blood but he was pretty sure there were marks everywhere.

Peter wandered out of the shower, “Feel free to take one.” He picked up the bondage pants.

“You’re really wearing those tonight?” Chris lifted a brow, appreciating the view.  He got up because a shower felt like a great idea.

“Yeah,” Peter winked.

“I should have bought a leash,” Chris quipped as he dragged a hand across Peter’s chest on the way to the bathroom. Peter growled after him.

The problem was that when he got back out of the bathroom Peter was gone, a note left in place.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Christopher. I am going to talk to Luke alone and I’d prefer it if you stayed here and waited for me.”  - Peter.

“Shit,” Chris swore under his breath. Derek was going to be pissed. Peter had given him the slip. 

And Chris wasn't even sure if this whole thing was a set up or not so that he could do that. Then his eyes narrowed as he noticed the bed. A pair of pants was laid out for Chris. In his size. 

A pair of leather pants just his size and a blood-red shiny t-shirt, and another note with an address.  The T-shirt was also see-through. Chris cringed.

"But I know you won't... so here's something to wear. You can't show up looking hunter to this place." - Peter's note said. He even added a smiley emoticon.

He called Peter's cell and left a terse, irritated message.

"Peter, I swear to god I'm going to hunt down your sorry little werewolf ass and kick it all over Beacon Hills if you don't get back to me."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chris looked at himself in the mirror and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He looked…wrong.  It was a brand name Gucci shirt for one thing, something he’d never buy for himself and yet somehow it fit perfectly. The leather pants were just as expensive. Chris wouldn’t be surprised if they both cost at least a grand together. He smiled ruefully and wondered how Peter had known his exact size then decided he didn’t want to know. It was a little difficult to hide weapons in the outfit he currently had on but he managed it. He was an Argent. He was never unarmed. He borrowed one of Peter’s various suave blazers and stashed the rope in it. Peter’s blazer didn’t fit that well but it would do. He hoped to god no one he knew other than Peter saw him like this. He’d never live it down.

He opened the apartment door and headed downstairs with the address in hand of where Peter was going to be meeting Luke. He crossed road and retraced his steps to his car from when he started following the man. He settled into the truck with a slightly uncomfortable grunt. Leather wasn’t all that easy to drive in.

With a sigh, Chris kicked the truck into gear and drove.

He parked the truck and glared angrily at the building with the loud music. He should have known. In fact, he should have known by the address. He’d been here before and it was a gay dance club. Unfortunately he wasn’t the only one here. He’d recognize Stiles’ jeep anywhere and Derek’s car.

Fuck. They were all here.

He wanted to hide in the truck.

“Mr Argent?” A young man’s tentative voice came from his left. Scott McCall. “Derek said you were with Peter and were likely already inside.”

“Why are you all here?” Chris didn’t get out of the truck yet.

“The Alpha from NY. He’s not what he seems.”

“Well that much is obvious. He’s Peter’s friend.”  Chris killed the truck. “Peter said he was trying to get him to join his pack.”

“More like he was planning on convincing Peter to tell him where we’re keeping Deucalion. Fortunately he didn’t know we don’t trust Peter.” Scott scoffed. “There’s other wolves from Luke’s pack in the club. Derek was just thrown out of the club and he’s gone round back to see if he can get in another way.”

Chris sighed and decided it would be best to just get this part over with. He opened the door and got out of the car.

Scott took in a sharp breath, sniffed…and paled. “What are you wearing?”

“None of your business,” Chris snapped. He slammed the truck door and looked at the club. “Why isn’t everyone else inside?”

“Only Danny and Lydia got in. The wolf at the door isn’t letting anyone else in.”

“He’ll let me in.” Chris removed the jacket and gave it to Scott. As he did so he wordlessly pulled the rope out of it and wrapped it around his arm. “Hold on to that while I go fetch Peter and your missing pack.”

Scott swallowed and tried his damndest not to look. Stiles skidded around a corner with Derek on his heels. The two of them stopped in their tracks and _stared_. Since they were trailed by Malia, Ethan and Kira and Allison it created a chain reaction of people nearly smacking into each other. The rest of them stopped as well and watched in various states of denial as Chris calmly walked across the parking lot to the club entrance in clothes that could only be described as unnecessarily revealing. Peter could effectively pull off a pair of leather pants, but Christopher Argent was on a whole different level. Top Model level. Chris absolutely owned them as they clung to his ass like a second skin. He walked confidently, secure in the knowledge that even though the outfit showed way more than necessary he still had weapons hidden on his body.

Malia clutched Kira. “Oh my god…” she fanned herself. The girls could not take their eyes off the hunter. “Is that shirt…see-through?!?” her mouth dropped to the floor as her eyes narrowed…. “There are marks on him. Kira…werewolf marks. I smell _Peter_ on him.”

Derek absolutely glowered. If looks could kill.

Kira held Malia tightly in a vice grip. She nodded, grinned and whistled. “I’ve never seen a man pull off see-through until tonight.” She wasn’t ignoring the last comments, not really. “If I wasn’t young enough to be his daughter….”

Scott gave her a look and whined. Chris raised an eyebrow. He was well aware of the fact that Scott was seeing both Allison /and/ Kira. 

The bouncer who was also a werewolf looked Chris up and down and stepped aside. Chris grinned faintly, smug. He wiggled his fingers at the children and entered the club.

The club was a scene he’d prefer to avoid. Too many sweaty dancers. Too much alcohol and not easy to find anyone. Fuck he hated these things and felt somewhat self-conscious. He was being checked out…a lot and several attempts were made to get his attention. He wasn’t interested, though. He was looking for someone in particular.

Someone who was dancing with the black werewolf he saw him with earlier that day.

Chris breath tightened in his throat. Peter and Luke were awfully close together. Luke had one hand on Peter’s ass and he was holding the fucking loop at the back of Peter’s pants with the other. The dance was a combination of slow and fast and way they moved obviously pointed to a history.

 _Friend_ , huh?

Chris prided himself on his ability to keep in control. He kept his feelings in check. He didn’t do jealousy. He didn’t want anything from Peter Hale other than sex. So why did his chest hurt? Why couldn’t he quash the rage that threatened to bubble over? He dragged his gaze from the dance floor in an effort to shove it somewhere away from his direct line of sight. He looked for Lydia’s hair and saw her and Danny sitting amongst a number of tough looking bikers who had them boxed in. Danny was looking nervous and Lydia was ready to take matters into her own hands. The rest of the pack.

Chris looked back towards the dance floor and saw red. Luke’s head was on Peter’s neck and Peter let it happen. _Peter let it happen_.  He’d never been angrier in his life. It was all he could do not to charge through the bodies on the floor, rip Luke away from Peter and slice him in half with the knife he had hidden on his body. It would be slow and painful but it would get the job done. He clenched and unclenched his hands. Whatever he did, he had to be careful. There was otherwise going to be collateral damage. He clutched the end of the rope and said low under his breath, “Peter.” The tone was commanding, territorial.

He knew in spite of the noise and the bodies gyrating on the floor to the music Peter would hear him.

Peter raised his head and shifted his eyes around the floor. He couldn’t see Chris yet. Chris was hidden behind a wall of people momentarily. When the sea parted and he could see Chris, Peter simply turned in his direction, away from Luke. Luke pulled him back and Peter’s lips curled in a snarl. Chris chose that moment to disappear again into the crowd.  He knew Peter would be looking for him and decided to let the wolf stew a while. It wasn’t one person he found to dance with, two young women kept him busy for the moment.

They were at opposite ends of the dance floor and Peter kept losing him in the crowd. He knew the wolf was getting frustrated.

Good.

It was his turn. Chris was tired of being frustrated. Tired of holding back. This wasn’t just another fuck for him, this was different. He knew Peter’s feelings were involved and he had to admit finally that so were his. The idea of another man getting his hooks into Peter was not a scenario Chris wanted to entertain. He was getting Peter, Lydia and Danny out of there tonight.

Eventually Chris noticed Peter was no longer on the dance floor. He knew where the wolf would be, however and made his way there. He had to laugh when he saw both Danny and Lydia’s expressions. Peter was now sitting next to Lydia, looking mildly annoyed. Luke and the other wolves just watched Argent as he approached them.

A large bushy haired man stopped Chris and was surprised to find himself incapacitated nearly immediately. He held the big man by his broken wrist and looked directly at Luke. “You’re the pack from NYC, I presume.”

“Who the hell are you?” Luke snapped.

“That depends on whether or not you’re willing to negotiate.” Chris said mildly. “I’m either the person who kills your entire pack, or the person who lets you leave Beacon Hills without a scratch on you.”

Luke laughed, “You’re a cocky bastard. I can appreciate that. What’s your name?”

“Chris Argent.”

The looks on the other werewolf’s faces made it clear he was known by them.

“What do you want?” Luke demanded, claws out.

“Lydia Martin, Danny Māhealani and Peter Hale.” Chris looked directly at Luke.

Luke laughed harshly, “what are you giving in return?”

“Your life,” Chris lifted his head.

“What if Peter doesn’t want to leave?” Luke stroked the back of Peter’s neck.

Peter stiffened and glared at Luke.

“He wants to leave,” Chris answered for Peter as he played experimentally with the rope around his wrist.

Peter’s eyes were automatically drawn to it.  He looked torn and sighed, “Luke, just let the kids go.” He forced himself to look away from Chris.

Luke nodded, and the two werewolves boxing Lydia and Danny in moved so they could get out of the booth.

“Christopher, Ducalion knows who killed key members of Luke’s pack. If you can get that information, we’ll leave.”

Chris frowned, voice hard. “What do you mean _we_?”

Lydia waited by Chris and tried to get him to come with them.

Peter looked at the table, “I’m joining Luke’s pack.”

“Go,” Chris told Lydia and Danny. He looked back to Peter, “You can’t join Luke’s pack.”

Lydia refused to leave him alone there. Danny, however, took the cue and left.

“Why not?” Peter growled.

Chris took a long deep breath, he wound the rope off his wrist and snapped it slightly.

“You’re taken,” the hunter said simply.

He was glad it was only Lydia there to bear witness to what happened next. Peter climbed up out of the booth before anyone could stop him and snarled his way over the table in one leap. He crouched briefly in front of Chris and let the hunter reach out to loop the rope behind him.

“Peter Hale belongs to the McCall pack.” Chris said very calmly. “We will get the answers you seek and you will leave Beacon Hills.”

“It looks more like Peter belongs to you,” Luke laughed harshly. “We’ll comply, Argent. You keep your hunters away from us.”

Lydia looked astounded when Peter went down on his knees in front of Chris and rested his head on Chris’ hip. She turned on her heel and stalked to the exit.

“Come on, Peter, get up.” Chris hauled the wolf back to his feet.

“Do you know what you’ve done?” Peter asked as he let Chris lead him to the exit.  Since he kept hold of the rope and it was looped through the metal hoop on Peter’s pants, he was effectively on a leash.

“Saved you from yourself, yes.” Chris knew what was waiting for them on the other side of the exit. The idea of facing the rest of the pack made him cringe. “I can’t believe you would even think about leaving!” He rounded on Peter and shoved him up against the wall. “I know I’m not the best with feelings and we’ll talk sometime soon but goddamnit, Peter. You can’t just basically tell me you love me and run away. We’re not kids anymore.”

“I really thought it was just sex.” Peter said lamely.

“What we have is complicated and now you’re going to shut up and let me deal with the children.” Chris kissed him roughly and stalked towards the exit. He tugged on the rope. “Come _on_.”

He'll probably hear later about the fact that he basically walked up and almost declared war on pack of wolves in club clothing.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

If he thought walking out of the club with Peter Hale on a leash got him looks, this was worse. His daughter _wouldn’t stop staring_ at him. And Peter, well he loved every minute of the attention. He stood partially behind Chris and rested his head on Chris’ shoulder, one hand looping around his waist.

“They want Deucalion.” Chris didn’t even bother trying to push Peter away. He simply kept the rope wound around his wrist as if he didn’t know how they looked. The teenagers all looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there. Stiles’ mouth had tried to work but was still unable to form coherent sentences. Lydia was comforting Malia. Kira was comforting Allison.  Scott looked furious. Isaac looked confused. Danny was being held possessively by Ethan. Derek … well…  Scott was furious and Derek was livid. Chris tried again, “apparently he knows who attacked their pack in NY.”

Peter nuzzled his neck and Chris absently reached up to pet the wolf’s hair. He was rewarded by a casual lick to his thumb then his knuckles. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the reaction it got. Every teenager … and Derek … cringed and tried not to look.  Peter snuggled closer.

Finally, Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. “What the hell is Peter on?” He jabbed a finger at the Werewolf who your mom warns you about and is the reason she makes you learn how to use a gun. “Did they give him something in there? And Jesus what are you wearing? And why does it look so hot? You’re like, a Dad. You’re not supposed to be hot! Derek, get off me!”  Derek had seized Stiles by the shirt and clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Gucci,” Peter murmured happily. “It’s perfect on you, by the way.” 

Chris couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh my _god_!” Lydia looked completely disgusted…and intrigued at the same time.

“Dad,” Allison snapped out. “What is this?” She gestured towards Peter and her father.

“Honestly, I think talking about Deucalion and getting some answers from him is more important. But if you must know, he’s uh…” Chris looked confused for a moment at how to describe his relationship with Peter. “Not leaving.”

“ _Chicken_ ,” Peter whispered in his ear. “Don’t worry, Allison, I promise I’m not going to kill your father.” He gave her a completely innocent look. “I have much more _interesting_ things to do with him now.”

Allison choked and looked like she’d dearly love to shoot him in the head with her bow just then. Derek sighed and rubbed his face. Scott clearly had no idea what to say.

“Well if he’s fucking someone he’s not killing anyone or being a creeper.” Stiles suggested hopefully, then balked at the look Peter gave him. “Or a general… ack! I take it back. Still a creeper.”

Chris rolled his eyes, “Oh for the love of Christ. Scott.” He glared at his daughter’s boyfriend. “Peter was about to leave. Do you have any idea what that means? He was going to _leave_. He’s the only one who knows the history of the Hales here in Beacon Hills. He’s the only one with knowledge that you need. He was going to _take everything with him_. He wasn’t going to look back. He’s staying now because of me and if any of you have a problem with it, you know how many guns I own.” He glared at the whole group, who each took a step back. No one wants Chris Argent mad at you, it’s bad for your health.

Chris wasn’t done yet though. “And yes, Allison.” He looked to his daughter. “He’s _with_ me. Like that. I will be going out with him, dating him and he might even stay over and be there for holidays. And yes, I’m also fucking him and who knows I might even marry him. Are you happy now? Does that clear it up? Peter’s not high on anything. He’s high on me because I actually give a shit about him and he loves me. God help me, I …” he paused and realized he’d been babbling. Everyone was staring at him like he’d gone off the deep end. “I really think…” he exhaled and inhaled. Peter had given him some personal space back. Not a lot, but enough to be grateful for….and honestly he didn’t want Peter that far away. His eyes narrowed. “Peter?”

“Just letting you breathe,” Peter gave him a warm smile. “Not going anywhere.”

Chris had momentarily lost his train of thought at the loss of contact. “I really think I love him.”

Everyone looked from Chris to Peter.

Peter’s eyebrows shot up and his smile widened to a sincere one that caused his eyes to shine. It was like someone had lit the sun on his face and swept the darkness and pain away, “you mean it?”

Everyone looked from Peter to Chris.

“I love you,” Chris nodded. All or nothing; that was his life.  “I love him,” he looked back at Allison.

Allison exhaled and glared at Peter. “If you hurt my father, I’m going to skin you alive and sell your pelt to the highest bidder.”

Peter didn’t care, he laughed. It was a rich, beautiful sound that actually made Derek smile.

“I guess this means I should tell you. You’re a full member of the pack now, I’ve been meaning to say that for a while.” Scott grumbled under his breath. “Peter, you don’t need to leave Beacon Hills, this is your home. We’re your family. Yes, you fucked up in the past. Yes I know you’re unstable. But you will function better with the pack behind you.  All is not forgotten but if you do it again, you’re done. I’ve kind of wanted to ask you to help train me to be a better Alpha for some time. You’re the only one we know with that knowledge. If you accept me as Alpha, I accept you in the pack.”

Peter looked at Scott in surprise, “er…” he looked at Derek who shrugged. Chris nudged him. “Okay?”

Scott breathed a sigh of relief.

“There’s just one thing I want to know!” Stiles couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer.

Peter looked at Stiles.

“What’s with the rope? Those are bondage pants, right?” Stiles grunted as Derek pulled his arm behind his back to get him to shut up.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Peter snickered.

The rest of the night passed easily once the kids grudgingly accepted their relationship and Peter swore allegiance to Scott. Scott liked to keep things simple though.  Do you swear? Yes. Okay. No pomp or chest beating. They went to find Deucalion and got the information that would send the other pack out of town. Chris did not breathe easily until they were at least two states away.

Peter leaned on his balcony and looked over the town as it sprawled before his apartment building. Chris came up behind him and rested his arms on it. He gave a drink to Peter and they stood there in easy silence.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Chris finally said.

Peter gave him a ‘go ahead’ gesture.

“You really liked it when I tied you up. Is there more you want?”  Chris knew the matter was a sensitive one. Peter hadn’t actually acknowledged that he liked pain and Chris wasn’t sure if he had it in him to dish it out.

“What we’re doing is fine,” Peter said at length. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask about something.” His eyes gleamed.

Chris gave him a wary look and a ‘go ahead’ gesture.

“What would you say if I wanted to take a turn tying _you_ up?” Peter gave a low rumbling growl in the back of his throat. A growl born purely desire and nothing else. “I think I really want _you_ on _your k_ nees, Christopher.”

“You don’t need to tie me up for that, Peter.” Chris laughed softly. “Turnaround could be fair play, though.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a maybe.”

“ _Christopher_ …”

Chris turned and walked back into the bedroom. They hadn’t really left it for the past couple of days. He was about to turn around and tell Peter something but the werewolf pounced him from behind and tackled him to the floor. They rough housed for a while until Peter managed to get his wrists above his head. Peter gave a triumphant howl and Chris just decided to give in. “Alright, alright.”  His mouth was going to be very sore by the time morning rolled around.

He’d give Peter anything if it meant the man would stay.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and done.:) Thank you so much for reading and please let me know how you liked it!


End file.
